Peppermints
by Lord Rebecca-sama
Summary: SEQUEL TO SEAWEED! Jade's moved on from Roger, but she still wants revenge for what happened to her mom and dad, but something happens that makes Jade make a big mistake that could ruin her chance of finding love. Full Summary Inside XReciaBelleX wrote...plz r&r DISCONTINUED, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**U will want to read 'Seaweed' (on my acc.) before u read this one. U wont be as confused.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story. My best friend, Recia, does. I help her when she is stuck, but otherwise I don't own anything. I can't tell u wat will happen.**

**Recia does have a acc. But she's letting me post this cuz, well I'm not rly sure. On ff and fp: /xreciabellex**

_Full Summery:_

A lot has changed in Jade's life since she was sucked into the world of vampires. In a matter of months her father died, she found out the truth about her mother's suicide, and she fell for and had her heart broken by her first love, Roger. Now she is finally moving on, but there is a part of her that wants revenge. A part that grows bigger and bigger everyday. She ignores the consuming thoughts, until one day something happens. Something that makes Jade lose every bit of hold on her emotions that she had and causes her to make a big mistake that might ruin her chance of ever finding new love.

_Chapter 1_

Four months. That's how long it'd been since I last saw _him_. He was supposed to be the love of my life, but he was lying to me the entire time. The lying scumbag that was heartless enough to kill _both_ of my parents. I never wanted to see him again, if I saw him in one thousand years it would've been too soon.

Leroy, on the other hand, had been with me almost every day since the day I found out the truth about the jerk. He was much more loyal than _he_ ever was. No matter how many times I told Leroy that I was fine, he insisted on visiting me constantly. Stupid mind-reading vampire.

But I knew that he was just worried about me. Leroy was more loyal to me than the scumbag ever was, but Leroy and I weren't dating, even if we were in love with each other, it was too soon to do anything about it. I was still hurt.

When the doorbell rang, it'd been a week since I last saw Leroy so I expected it to be him. He was too much of a gentleman to teleport into the house without being invited in, so he always teleported to the front porch and rang the doorbell.

I certainly wasn't expecting what I saw when I opened the door.

"Hey Le…Riley?" I said, confused.

"Uh…my name isn't Leriley. Did you forget my name already?" Riley asked.

"No, no! Of course not, I was just…er…expecting someone else."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you."

"Um…come in." I said.

He did, and he closed the door behind him. And then he stood there. And he said nothing.

In my mind I searched for something to say…anything, because Riley obviously wasn't going to start the conversation.

_Well…this is awkward,_ I thought.

"So…um…Riley…I see you're wearing a kilt."

Riley gave me the "this girl is insane" look. It was a look I was all-too familiar with.

"Aye. I'm Scottish."

"I know, but you usually wear pants."

Riley gave me the "this girl is an idiot look."

"Okay I give up trying to make conversation with you. Why are you here?" As soon as I said that I realized something was different (besides the kilt). "Riley, you're sober!"

"Finally you noticed," he said.

When it I didn't say anything else he continued, "Rebecca isn't speaking to me because she says I'm always drunk. I need someone to say that I've been sober for the past week."

I wasn't surprised that Rebecca, his girlfriend, was fed up with his problem. "Why would you ask _me_? You hate me."

"I do not hate you."

"Right, let's say I believe you. Why can't you ask Leroy or…" I didn't want to say his name. "You know…the _other _guy."

"They aren't talking to me. None of them are." When he said 'them' he meant the rest of the vampires that he was close with. They all considered themselves brothers, even though they were obviously not related, and they couldn't stand each other sometimes. "So will you help?"

"I think you should go to rehab. Do they have like, a vampire rehab?"

"I am _not_ going to a rehab. Rehab is for people who have a problem. I do not have a problem. I can stop any time I want."

"Uh-huh. That's what my cousin Nigel used to say, before he went to rehab."

Riley sighed heavily. I was obviously annoying him. Awesome.

"Please, just tell her that I've been sober," he pleaded.

"You want me to lie?"

"You won't be lying, I've been sober, I swear. And even if you were lying, she wouldn't know. Women can't read minds," he said, smugly.

I sighed as the doorbell rang again. "That's probably Leroy."

Riley groaned and teleported away. I walked to the door and pulled it open; I decided not to embarrass myself further, so I didn't say anything as I opened the door.

It was Rebecca. "Hey Jade. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh! Hi Rebecca! Come in." I said. She had an apple I her hand and was twirling it around.

"Have you seen Riley?" Rebecca asked me.

"He was just here."

Rebecca's head snapped up and her hand stopped moving. "Was he sober?" she asked.

"Yeah. He-he told me to tell you that he's been sober for a week." I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not.

She snorted and started tossing the apple between her hands. "I saw him in a bar two days ago. He ordered whiskey! After that he drank three more."

For no reason I could fathom, I suddenly felt that I should defend Riley. "How do you know it was him? It could have been some other random Scottish dude in a kilt, or maybe it was him and he just ordered water. Maybe he knows the bartender. Maybe they're BFFs!"

For the third time that day I got a strange look. "I'm positive that it was Riley, and it definitely wasn't water. He does know the bartender; he goes there so often. But they are not best friends. Riley doesn't have those. He hates everybody."

"How are you sure?"

"I was sitting next to him the entire time. I made myself invisible," she said simply, as if she was telling me that the sky was blue.

"Really? You can do that? You never spied on _me_, did you?" I exclaimed.

"All girl vampires can do it. And no, _I've_ never spied on you. Another reason I'm angry at Riley is because, in his drunken stupor, he flirts with every slut who enters the bar." The apple in her hands turned to mush.

"Jeez. What did that apple ever do to you?" I asked.

"Oh!" She glanced at the apple in her hands like she forgot it was there. "Do you have a trash can?" I led her to the kitchen, where she disposed of the apple.

I wondered what the apple was for, anyway. Vampires don't eat apples.

"How did you know to look here for Riley?" I asked her as she was wiping off her hands with a paper towel.

"He talks to himself a lot. He was rambling about how he'd ask you for help when he thought I wasn't there." She threw the towel in the trash can.

"Oh. Can I tell you what I think of the situation?"

"Sure. I'll take any advice I can get."

"I think Riley should go to a rehabilitation center, for vampires."

"Yes! That's a perfect idea. They do have those, I think. Yeah…it's disguised as a funeral home."

"Right…because that isn't creepy at all," I said, sarcastically.

She chuckled. "Thanks for the advice," she said, and teleported away.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang for the third time that day.

This time, it _was_ Leroy.

--

Aunt Maggie got home a few hours later.

Leroy was still there, and he was sitting on the couch in the living room with me, helping me with my French homework (he was doing most of the work).

When Maggie walked into the room, I didn't acknowledge her presence.

Leroy, being the gentleman that he is (where was the gentleman in him when he kidnapped me?), did.

"Hello Margery," he said cordially.

She smiled at him, and I rolled my eyes. She didn't seem to notice.

She was acting as immature as I was, so I didn't feel too bad about what I was doing. "Jade, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" Since she spoke to me directly, I couldn't successfully ignore her.

"Why does it have to be alone?" I said just to be difficult. I knew why.

"I need to speak with you in _private_, Jade."

"Anything you say to me can be said in front of Leroy. Besides he'll hear us anyway, and he can read minds. You can't hide things from him, and I don't want to, I trust him." Leroy sat there, still and quiet. I hoped I wasn't upsetting him, putting him in the middle of all this. He squeezed my hand to assure me that he wasn't upset at all; quite the opposite.

Maggie seemed to notice the gesture and said, "Fine. Isn't it a little late for company?"

"Nope," I said without checking what time it was. I knew it was about eleven p.m.

Normally Leroy would be gone by then, but when he was going to leave earlier, I told him that I 'forgot' that I needed help with my homework. Truthfully, I didn't want him to leave. He knew that, of course, but I wouldn't say it aloud.

"It's half past eleven," she argued.

"He's helping me with homework," I retorted.

"It's Friday."

"It's due Monday. Do you want me to procrastinate?"

"No, I don't want you to procrastinate, but…"

"Margery," Leroy finally spoke up. "I promise that I'll leave as soon as I've finished helping Jade with her homework. You do want her to do well in class, don't you?" Leroy and I were both lying. We'd just finished the last problem when Maggie was walking in.

As much as she didn't want me to win this fight, she still couldn't resist Leroy's charm, and he was being logical. She _used _to want me to be with him, back when even I didn't fully want that. Back when I was blinded by…I had to think it, I couldn't be afraid to think his name if I was going to get over him. _Roger_. Leroy squeezed my hand again.

She sighed. I was tiring her; she didn't usually give up on fights this easy. "Okay, Fine," she said, defeated. She walked out of the room, but I knew this wasn't the end of it. There would be another fight tomorrow.

As soon as Maggie was out the door I turned to Leroy. Maggie had horrible hearing, especially for a vampire, so she wouldn't hear us.

"Leroy, you should spend the night here." When I saw the look on his face I added, "In the guest room. Maggie wouldn't even notice."

"I'm sure she wouldn't…but why?" He asked.

"Well, you can't teleport to Paris, teleporting is illegal."

He smiled wickedly. "That's never stopped me before Jade. Nor has it bothered you."

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble." I was bullshitting him, and we both knew it. I don't know I even bothered. But he played along.

"I could stay next door," he insisted. Next door, with Roger and the others.

"But _he_ is there!" I exclaimed.

"True. Looks like I'll be going back to Paris."

I bit my bottom lip, which is a habit of mine when I'm upset. "Stay here. Please."

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, which I partially hated and partially loved because it made me feel like a little kid and all grown up at the same time. "Jade, I can't…I don't want…" He had an annoying habit of not finish his sentences.

"You don't want _what_?" I asked. Not annoyed, but wary of his excuse. It was different every time.

"I have to go," he said. He kissed me on the forehead. "And by the way, that's not what Margery wanted to talk to you about. She wanted to talk to you about Roger." Despite my recent triumph of being able to think his name, I couldn't help wincing when Leroy said it. Before I could ask for more detail, he said "Au revoir," and teleported away.

And just like that he was gone.

People were disappearing in my life _way_ too often, and frankly, I was sick of it.

**Hope u liked…more to come as soon as Recia writes more. ((rolls eyes))**

**I want at least 10 reviews before I update again, otherwise ill wait a lil bit before I post the next one once its done. If I get 10, then I will post the next chap rite away. That's a promise. :)**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	2. Chapter 2

**a halloween treat :D**

**You guys would have gotten this sooner, but u didn't reach ten reviews by the time she finished it. I want another ten before I post the next chap. Get ur friends and relatives to read it. Someone made their friend read and review. Even if it's a flame…as long as the count is up to ten more**

_**Disclaimer: Recia owns all…cept me in this story…o wait she owns me here, not in real life tho…I hope not at least XD**_

_Chapter Two_

The next day, Riley called.

I knew he wasn't sober. I could tell even over the phone, because when Riley was drunk his normally slight accent was extremely thick and he slurred his speech. It was a hassle to understand him.

"Cerm ehn 'elp meh," he said.

Every time he said something, I had to pause and think about what I just heard and try to make his nonsense into actual words.

What did he say? "Cow belt tea?" "Kermit killed me?" "Come and don't pee?" Oh! He said, "Come and help me."

"You need help? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I canno' le' Rebedka see meh this wa', she'll 'ate me forevah."

I went over the possible sentences in my head. "I cannot let Rebecca eat me this way, she'll give me a fever," was one of them. I finally figured out that he said "I cannot let Rebecca see me this way. She'll hate me forever."

"Okay, Riley. Calm down. I'll be there in a sec," I assured him.

I knew where to go. He was obviously close if he expected me to drive. He'd just teleport home if he could, but he couldn't, because of all the alcohol in his system.

When I saw the sign that said "MIKE'S BAR: THE BEST LIQOUR IN THE CHICAGOLAND AREA" I pulled over.

I walked uneasily into the dark, nearly empty bar.

Immediately I spotted Riley. He was leaning towards the bartender, and they were holding hands.

I heard the bartender-whose name I remembered was Nathaniel-say, "If that girl of yours doesn't get here, I'll give you a ride home when my shift is over."

"Jade! This is my friend, Natie."

Natie? Ew.

"Um…hi?" I said.

"Oh, I remember you! Little Miss Vampires Don't Exist. Well, don't worry about your friend here; I'll take care of him."

"Um…no thanks…I think he'd rather be…elsewhere."

"You're not taking him anywhere; he's going home with me," Nathanial protested.

"But Riley isn't gay!"

"What do you mean he's not gay? He's wearing a skirt, and he promised me he'd show me what's under it."

"He wouldn't have agreed to that if he wasn't drunk," I told him. "You're taking advantage of him."

"What's your point?"

There was the sound of metal crunching, and I saw the counter bend like someone's fingers were there gripping the edge.

"Um, Riley? We really should go. Remember, you wanted to leave? That's why you called me, you didn't want to upset Rebecca, remember?" I purposely said those things so Rebecca would calm down, it had to be her making the imprints on the counter.

"You're right." It was easier to understand him now. I was becoming used to the crazy-drunken-Scottish-guy accent. "I dona' wan' to upset her. Crazy redhead's a psycho when she's angry."

Another hand print formed. I decided not to point out that Riley was also a red head.

"Uh…Riley…" I began.

"Give me a kiss, Jade," Riley said, right before he let out a long belch.

I could see that Rebecca banged her fist into the table; there was an indentation. The bartender seemed to notice it, too, but he just stared at in and grinned.

Weirdo.

"Riley, please stop being a drunken man whore and let me take you home so that Rebecca doesn't murder you."

He sighed. "Fine." Riley got up and followed me to the door.

We weren't completely out of the door when I heard the bartender say, "I'd still tap that if you're interested!"

I tried not to throw up.

I drove Riley home. Not to his home in Scotland, obviously, but his home next door. The home he shared with Roger, Leroy, and a few other vampires.

I tried not to be nervous. I kept telling myself that Roger wouldn't answer.

I knocked on the door. Riley was singing a song about bunnies.

Speaking of rabbits, my heart was beating so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if I turned into one.

Okay, breathe, I instructed myself. Just knock, it's not that difficult. Lift your arm, form a fist, and flick your wrists.

I did.

The door opened, and my worst nightmare opened it.

"Um, I think this belongs to you," I mumbled.

It was awkward, but I was relieved that it was Barbie, not Roger.

"Vhat are you doing here…vith Riley?" Barbie asked, in her thick Russian accent.

"I've shot him! I've shot the president!" Riley shouted.

"He's drunk, so he can't teleport back to Scotland, obviously. I bought him here."

"Fine. Vou can leave now."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. I should march right back up there and punch her in the face, I thought. As a matter of fact, I should just set the entire place on fire. I wonder if vampires can survive that.

I shook my head to clear those thoughts out of my head, drove my car next door to put it in my driveway, and went inside. I wasn't going to set any houses on fire, at least, not tonight.

--

I was surprised to see Leroy in the living room when I got home.

"I have a surprise for you, Jade," Leroy said.

I wished he would stop being so darned charming; I was supposed to be angry at him.

I smiled anyway, I couldn't help myself. "What kind of surprise?"

"I know you were upset with me for leaving so abruptly last night, so I made you something." I was officially not angry at him anymore. How could I possibly stay angry at Leroy?

He covered my eyes with his hand. His other hand held mine as he led me into the back yard. I giggled.

Leroy's removed his hand from my face, but his other hand was still holding mine.

I gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Leroy! You didn't!"

He grinned. "So you like it?"

"Duh! But where'd you get all these sunflowers?"

Every inch of ground in my backyard was completely covered in huge sunflowers.

"France," he said simply.

"You bought me sunflowers from France?" I exclaimed.

He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "It wasn't that difficult, I just teleported them here. Hell, I would've swum the flowers here all the way from France for you."

I was nearly speechless.

"I know it's strange. I'm the leader of the National Vampire Mafia, and I made teleporting illegal, yet I do it all the time. You're confused…that's why you're not saying anything…right?"

I shook my head. "I…I wasn't saying anything because…you are just, so freaking sweet!"

"Oh," he said.

"Well, didn't you know that?" I asked. "I mean, didn't you read my mind?"

"No." Okay, I was confused, yet please. Leroy always read my mind. Always.

"Well why not?" I asked him.

"I've decided not to do that anymore. It indicates that I don't trust you, and," he took my hand, "I do trust you, cherie." He kissed my hand. "I know that you'll be honest, and I know that I can stop worrying that you're hiding something from me."

"Oh Leroy, I would never hide anything from you. You have no idea how much this means to me, finally having your full trust. I promise I won't ever deceive you, Leroy."

Leroy kissed me; our first kiss since that fateful night, almost a year ago. The night that I betrayed Roger. Leroy's lips were like heaven when the touched mine, and in that moment I knew I was over Roger.

Roger never did anything this great for me. Leroy did.

Roger never put my feelings before his. Leroy did.

Leroy never killed my parents. Roger did.

I forgot how much I loved kissing Leroy. I had the familiar sensation of falling and floating at the same time.

"Jade?" Leroy ended the kiss.

"Yeah?" I squeaked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Leroy."

"More than you ever loved Roger?" I noticed a hint of insecurity in his voice that was never there before.

"Oh yes. Definitely," I said. "There's no doubt about it."

**Hoped u like and remember…10 reviews for next chap posted rite away, not a week after its posted, like this one**

**Xoxo  
Rebecca**

**p.s. check out recia's other stories too…ff- /xreciabellex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!!!! Blame recia for this being way late!!! She had this weird delusion that she posted chap 3 on myspace, but she never did XD which means I never copied it my computer. U guys were one review away from 10 but I figured u all waited long enough. But I want ten before the next chap or I wait just a lil longer.**

_**Disclaimer: Recia owns all…cept me in this story…o wait she owns me here, not in real life tho…I hope at least XD**_

**Recia says: **_MY APOLOGIES! I FINISHED THIS 2 WEEKS AGO AND NEVER POSTED IT! THE GOOD THING IS, CHPT 4 WILL COME QUICKLY!_

**That is, if I get ten reviews!!**

Chapter Three

Aunt Maggie developed a habit of "checking in" on Leroy and me.

She'd claim that she'd forgotten to dust, spend hour dusting one section of the room, then she's suddenly remember that she already dusted. Or Leroy and I would help her when she frantically searched for a book, until she remembered she never owned the book in the first place. Then she'd insist that we go with her to the book store so that she could purchase it.

It was exasperating.

"Don't you trust us?" I asked her one day after Leroy left. It was only six days after Leroy and I admitted that we loved each other, and she was already trying to sabotage our relationship.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Jade," Maggie insisted, "But I don't want you getting too serious with that boy."

"Oh please, if it wasn't for you, Leroy and I would have never kissed in the first place."

The thought obviously worried her; her eyes widened and she seemed to shrink. "How do you figure that?"

"Well," I began. "If you didn't leave us alone that day…I mean, I _offered _to go get groceries with you, but no! You wouldn't let me. You basically made sure it happened."

She rolled her eyes. "It would have happened anyway. There's a freaking magnet pulling you towards each other," she mumbled.

So I'm not the only one who feels it.

"Maggie," I said, forcing my tone to be soft and sweet. "Why can't you just let me be with Leroy?"

"There are things that you don't know about him, Jade. Things he'll probably never tell you."

"Oh please! What would you know?" The sweetness in my tone was gone.

"Roger has told me a lot of things, things you would never-"

"He is a liar! You should know that by now, you cannot trust Roger!" Saying his name made my stomach clench and I forgot to breathe for a second. "Don't you care at all that he killed your sister and your brother-in-law?"

She then said the most horrible thing possible. "They deserved to die."

I swear I felt my blood turn cold. "M-Maggie, how could you? You can't mean that." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"You just don't know, Jade. You're so _young_, so easily fooled by the things around you that you can't even see the truth about the man you _think_ you love-"

"I _am_ in love with him," I interrupted, my voice cracking with emotion.

She continued to speak as if I never said anything. "Or the man you say that you hate. You didn't even know the truth about you parents."

"I can't take this. I'm leaving," I said turning towards the door, and running to it.

"Jade!" Maggie shouted. My hand was on the doorknob.

"What?"

"You remember what your mother was like. If Roger didn't do it, she would have killed herself eventually."

I shuddered-maybe from the intensity of the anger I felt, or maybe because I knew that it was true.-and I went out into the cold night.

.. ..

* * * *

.. ..

The phone rang once and there was a click on the other end.

"Leroy?" I cried into my cell phone.

"Jade what is it? What's wrong?" A voice that was not Leroy's voice responded, a voice that made me sick to my stomach just to hear.

"Where is Leroy? Why are _you _answering his phone?" I asked.

"Leroy isn't here. He's in....Versailles..... Are you alright?" Roger asked.

"No! I mean, yes. How can I get a hold of Leroy?"

"You can't. Do you want me to come get you? Are you at home?"

"No, no. Don't come. Just forget it." I hung up.

I started to walk away, but before I got far someone materialized next to me.

It was Barbie.

"Don't look so terrified, Jade. I am only here because Roger wants me to be."

"Well I'm not going anywhere he is, so forget it." I turned and again, tried to walk away. She was in front of me in less than a second.

"Vook, I don't vant to help you, but my brother loves you so vou're going to take my help and you're going to like it. I'm not taking vu back to my house; I'm taking you to Leroy's. He'll be back to ..Paris.. from ....Versailles.... in a few hours."

"Fine."

"No give me your hand so I can teleport you to ....Paris....."

* * * *

"Jade?" Leroy's voice woke me from my slumber. "What are you doing here?"

It took me a moment to remember where I was. I was in ....Paris.., ..France...., in Leroy's apartment, in his bedroom, on his bed.

Wow. How awkward.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but Maggie and I had an argument, and then I called you but Roger answered and then he sent Barbie and she teleported me here and I hope you don't mind, I mean, she said you wouldn't but-"

"Jade?"

"Yeah?" I squeaked.

"Do not worry. I don't mind that you're here. It's actually kind of a pleasant surprise after the day I've had, finding you here in my bed." He smiled.

"Oh. Okay." I sighed. "Maggie is going to shoot me."

"Don't say that. What was your fight about?"

"You. Roger. My mom and dad. Everything."

"I do not understand."

"Well," I began. "I asked her why she didn't trust us enough to leave us alone, and she started going on and on about how you have all these hidden secrets."

"That is ridiculous. I would never hide anything from you." Leroy sat on the bed beside me, pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head.

I sighed. "I know that, but she doesn't believe it. She doesn't even think that I'm really in love with you. And she said-" I bit my lip. Maybe I shouldn't tell him everything else that Maggie said. The things she said about my mother would hurt him, too. And that is the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"What else did she say, Jade?"

"Nothing."

"We promised to be honest with each other, remember?"

"Leroy, I really don't think you'll want to hear this…"

"What did she say?" He asked, again.

I took a deep breath. "She said…she said that my parents both deserved to die. She said that if Roger hadn't killed my mother that she…she would have killed herself anyway." A tear rolled down my cheek, but I was more worried about Leroy.

Leroy was silent for a long time.

"Leroy? Are you alright?"

"Jade…I'm not sure what's happened to Margery, but she isn't the same as she used to be."

"That's an understatement." I turned my head so that I could see him. He had a faraway look in his eyes. "Leroy?"

He focused his eyes on mine. "Yes?"

"Why was your day upsetting?"

"Oh, just the NVM meeting. There were some disagreements between the members, that's all."

"Oh. Well were the problems solved?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I guess you could say that." He kissed me and my worries melted away. He wiped the tears from my face. "You should sleep, you're tired."

"I'm not tired," I said, a few minutes before I fell asleep.

Crying and falling asleep in Leroy's arms: the story of my life.

He was always there for me.

Maggie had to be wrong; Leroy wouldn't hide anything from me.

**Remember, 10 reviews and chap 4 out as soon as she posts it.**

**Xoxo  
rebecca**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a poll on my profile, **_**Roger or Leroy?**_** Vote plz!!**

**Also me and Recia made a group on facebook for seaweed/peppermints. Go to it and search, The Silly Sunflower Lives On!!!!, and you'll see a cover I made for Seaweed. Please join and voice your thoughts. Recia is the other admin so she'll edit stuff and let u no about updates…I will too if I no about them and I'm on.**

**Darkenedwhispers, Recia likes ur screen name and in her words she said, "**_OHEMGEE darkenedwhispers is like, the coolest username EVER._**"**

**She finally posted this!! YAY!!! Hope u like…**

The next day, Leroy tried to convince me to go back home. "You don't want to miss school, and Margery will be upset." Right, like I actually cared about school. And Maggie was the last person I cared about upsetting.

Leroy teleported me home, and as soon as he was gone I threw some clothes in a bag and grabbed my backpack, since I didn't plan on returning anytime soon. Margery was home, so it wasn't a hassle to sneak out.

I walked over to Britney's house, an obvious choice but Margery probably wouldn't check.

Britney has been my best friend since we were six years old, and up until recently, I could tell her anything. I tried to tell her everything that I could, but I had to leave out things here and there, and sometimes I had to lie to her, which bothered me. A lot. I couldn't fully vent to anyone, and a lot of the time I had to keep things bottled in.

"I'm just so frustrated; Maggie is being such a jerk! I mean, I don't understand why she doesn't trust Leroy." I was pacing back and forth in Britney's bedroom.

"I do. He was such a jerk to you a few minutes ago. People don't just change overnight," Britney spoke up from where she was sitting on her bed.

"Well, he had a good reason to be a jerk…he was in mourning of someone he loved."

"Jade, when your father died, did you go around being bitchy to everyone?"

"Well no, but-"

]"I think he's bipolar, or a schizo, or something. Some kind of crazy. Either that or he's totally faking his niceness."

"Goodness, Britney! You used to think he was a nice guy."

"No, I thought he was hot. There's a difference. And hello, Margery loves you and is usually really sweet. There must be a reason she doesn't want you to see him."

"I just, I trust him, you know?"

"Whatever. I guess. Fall in love with the crazy guy. Whatever floats your boat."

Later that night, Britney and I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, because Britney was making a lot of noise in her sleep.

"Britney! Shhh!" But then I realized what the noise was, it sounded like she was choking. "Britney? Britney!" She was shaking and turning blue, and I started screaming.

"Help! Something's wrong with Britney! Help!"

Britney's parents came in a few seconds later.

Everything after that was a blur. Paramedics were called; Britney was taken to the hospital. She was dead before they got there.

They said it was a seizure. Britney never had seizures, not once before this. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

I didn't go to her funeral, which was held the next day. I didn't want to be around people crying and dressed in black.

I stayed home. I didn't even cry. I must have still been in shock.

I called Leroy, but he didn't answer.

Everything that was going on...it was complete insanity.

Roger teleported into my room.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Hello lovely," Roger said.

"Oh no, no, no! Not now. Go away, please just go away!"

"Oh c'mon, we're going to have to talk to you sooner or later." He said.

"Like I even care about you right now!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

I couldn't say it allowed, so I just thought it.

"Britney? Oh Jade, I'm so sorry." He made a move to hug me, and I was too numb to even realize it was happening, and when I did, I didn't bother to push him away.

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"With you? No thanks?"

"Come on, it's not the happiest place...but there are lots of people to make fun of, and it might make you feel better about your crummy life."

I glared at him, but the truth was, I really just wanted to get away. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit Riley….in rehab."

The rehab center was disguised as a funeral home, and there was a big sign that said "Living Dead Funeral Home". Underneath that, in smaller letters, it said "You're loved ones are never dead…In your heart."

Seeing Riley in such a vulnerable position was…weird, to say the least.

We were in the visiting room. They let the patients wear regular clothes, as long as their were no strings or any other possible ways that a patient could harm himself, since some of the vamps got depressed and suicidal when going through the withdrawal process. Riley was wearing a blue sweater and jeans, with black shoes. The laces were missing.

"How are you, Riley?" I asked him. I pretty much already knew the answer, he looked miserable.

"Please, do not ask me that. Don't ask me how I am, or how I feel." He muttered. Sober Riley is such a grump.

"Why not?" Roger asked him.

"They are making me go to therapy. And talk…about my feelings."

I started laughing hysterically. "They make you talk about your feelings?"

"Well yes…that's part of the rehabilitation process," Roger told me.

"But, Riley doesn't have feelings. Well he has two, anger and sadness."

Riley had this strange look on his face, it was like he actually did have feelings, and I hurt them.

I started crying for no apparent reason.

"Um maybe we should go…" Roger said.

S-sorry. B-b-bye Riley." Why must I cry so freaking much?

Roger teleported me home. Before we left, Riley mumbled something about wishing he could teleport away, but he couldn't, because of some kind of security bracelet that all of the patients have to wear.

Roger said that he would check on me later, but I ignored him and he teleported away without me saying goodbye.

Again I tried calling Leroy, and he didn't answer.

I would have to deal with this alone.

**The Next Day:**

**Riley's Point of View.**

"How has everyone been since our last meeting?" The psychiatrist, Sharon, asked. She was a peppy young vamp in her twenties who didn't know shit about the real world. I wanted to punch her, but I didn't since she's of the female persuasion.

There were ten men in room 107, the "small group therapy" room. We were all there for some kind of addiction.

There was a coke addict, a pot head, a sex addict, and a heroine addict.

Most were all shaking, sweating, and fidgety.

I'm not like them; I'm not addicted to anything.

Sharon cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. Sometimes she seemed uncomfortable being alone in a room with so many men, especially since one was a sex addict. "I asked a question."

"How much could have changed in one day, Suzie?" The pot-head asked.

"My name is Sharon, and a lot could change."

"Like what?" Pot-head responded. Honestly, I don't care enough to learn their names.

"Well, Peter, you could have decided that marijuana isn't the answer to your problems."

Pot-head didn't respond.

Sharon sighed. "Hmm…Riley, how about you? Anything different going on?"

I didn't answer her.

"Riley, this is your third day here, and your third meeting with me. You still haven't said a word except, "I'm pissed off, get me out of here."" She paused, waiting for a response. "Stubbornness will only get you so far."

Still, I said nothing.

"If you don't talk, you'll never leave." That worried me, more than anything else she could possibly say. "I heard you had three visitors yesterday."

Now it was my turn to shift uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to tell her anything, but I didn't want to be stuck there with the psychos.

"Aye, I had visitors."

"Who were they?"

"Yeah, tell us about 'em, man," said the sex addict, Joe, or Jack or something.

"Rebecca visited, and Jade and Roger visited about an hour later, but they didn't stay for long."

"Who is Rebecca?" Sharon asked.

"She's, uh…my girlfriend. I was going to propose to her before she got the idea that I needed to be here."

"Are you in love with her?"

"Well, uh, yeah." I mumbled.

"You don't sound so sure." Sharon said.

"I am sure."

"Then why is it so difficult to talk about it?"

"Sometimes people can't talk about their problems until they have a joint to loosen up, man. Susan you just don't understand." Sharon didn't remind him of her name this time.

"I don't need a joint, or alcohol, or anything. I just don't see why I need to be vocal about the way I feel."

Sharon sighed. "Tell me about Jade and Roger. Who are they?"

I sighed. "Roger is my brother, and Jade…well, it's a little complicated. She's Roger's ex-girlfriend, and she's Leroy's current girlfriend. Leroy is my other brother…he hasn't visited yet."

I could hear her thoughts, _Jade sure gets around_, but she didn't say that aloud. Instead she asked, "Why didn't they stay long?"

"Jade was crying. She has emotional issues."

"Maybe she was upset to see you unhappy. Are you involved with Jade?"

"No!"

"Do you find her attractive?"

"I mean, she's not ugly, but-"

"Is she attracted to you?"

Everyone was watching our conversation like it was some kind of tennis match; they were all glad that it wasn't their turn to be humiliated.

"No, I seriously doubt that."

"Well don't you ever read her mind?" Sharon asked. She was digging for secrets that weren't there.

"No, besides, Leroy asked me not to."

"I see. Why did she decide to visit you?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "I…I don't know."

"Fair enough. Would anyone else like to speak?"

I didn't listen while the sex addict expressed his worry that his wife might divorce him. I didn't care.

I just really wanted a drink.

**Jade's Point of View**

My cell phone was ringing, and I almost didn't answer it, but I saw Leroy's name flash across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, how are you darling?"

"You didn't answer your phone yesterday," I said, instead of answering his question.

"I know, I'm very sorry. I was visiting Riley all day yesterday."

"All day?"

"Yes."

"Did you go alone?"

"No, Roger and I went to see him together."

Huh?

"Strange…" I said.

"What is?"

"It's just that, I was there with Roger yesterday, and you were nowhere in sight," I said.

Leroy was silent.

"Leroy, why are you lying to me?"

"Jade, I…what I meant was that I was on the phone with him for a while, and so was Roger, before he left."

"Right. You know what, Leroy? I really don't think I want to talk to you right now." I turned off my phone and left it in my room.

I drove to Living Dead Funeral Home.

A lady at the front desk told me I only had five minutes before visiting hours were over. It was 6:55.

Riley was not happy to see me.

"You're not going to cry are you?" He asked, instead of greeting me.

"No, I won't. But I have to ask you something. Did Leroy call you yesterday?"

"No. He didn't." Riley didn't look too happy about that, the frown that was permanently etched on his face was deeper than usual.

I sighed. "I was hoping he did."

"Why?"

"He didn't answer my phone calls yesterday; he said he was here with you all day. Then he changed his story and said he was talking to you over the phone. I don't know why, but he's being all secretive and weird."

"Yeah, he does that."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't come here and dump all my problems on you, Riley." I realized. "I already cried like an idiot yesterday.

"Honestly, I would much rather hear your problems than talk about mine, and everyone is used to your crying by now, Jade."

I smiled. "So has Rebecca visited yet?"

Riley nodded. "Aye, she visited, and spent that entire time telling me how I shouldn't drink, but she doesn't get it, she _doesn't understand_ why I drink. Hell, I don't understand why I drink." He was talking to himself more than he was talking to me.

"Are you admitting that you drink too much? That you are an alcoholic?" I asked him.

"I…I understand that I drink too much sometimes, maybe…maybe I do have a problem."

I sighed, relieved this time. "I'm so glad that you finally see that!"

His frown was back. "Sometimes it takes a long time for people to see things that are right in front of them. You should know that better than anyone."

Before I could ask him what he meant, the lady from the front desk to me visiting hours were over and that I should "come back tomorrow".


	5. Chapter 5

**well, i was sitting next to recia while she typed this so happy january 17, 2008 everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I did not know what to do. Everytime Leroy's name flashed across the screen of my cell phone, I almost answered it, but at the last minute decided not to.

Something _obviously_ wasn't right. Leroy was lying to me and I didn't know why.

Of course, it wasn't the first time he lied to me, but I was hoping that after everything we'd been through, after everything we'd been through, after everything we knew bout each other, that there wouldn't be a reson for dishonesty between us.

I made up every possible excuse for him in my mind. He was dealing with important NVM business and he didn't want to worry me, or he had some kind of surprise.

But I knew it wasn't true. His voice was too guilty when I spoke to him on the phone. For someone with hundreds of years of experience, he wasn't' that great of a liar.

But then again, I'd believed his lies before. Maybe know I just knew him better now.

It was two pm the day after my visit with Riley, and Leroy apparently realized a phone call wouldn't work.

He teleported outside my front door and knocked. I opened it without checking to see who it was.

"Leroy-"

"Jade, please. Before you say anything, let me speak to you, cherie. May I come in?"

"Fine," I mumbled, and I stepped aside to let him pass.

We sat on the couch, and I looked him straight in his big, green, gorgeous, eyes, which was a mistake. It would be more difficult to be angry at him because of that.

"I know what you're thinking-"

"Of course you do."

"I didn't cheat on you."

"Cheat on me?! That hadn't even crossed my mind!" I exclaimed.

Leroy paled. "Oh…really? When I said 'I know what you're thinking', I didn't mean it literally. Besides I would never do anything to disrespect you."

Um…okay?" I wanted to believe him, I really did. But he was using 'lying voice'. A voice to calm and an octave higher that usual. He was defensive before I ever accused him of anything.

As much as I felt like crying, I wouldn't let myself cry over something I wasn't even sure happened. And I'd done enough crying over men. "So uh…" I swallowed. "Where were you? And why did you lie?"

"I was at an NVM conference in Asia, and I didn't tell you the truth because no one is supposed to know. Je regret." He seemed genuinely sorry.

And damnit, his eyes were so green.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

I nodded. "Okay, I believe you," I lied.

Leroy smiled and kissed me. Then he frowned. "Jade, you still seem upset."

"It's just…Britney died that night…and Maggie and I aren't talking…I had to deal with things and I wanted you there. Roger -of all people!-he was there and you weren't."

Leroy was extremely shocked. "I'm sorry about Britney, I really am, But you saw Roger and he's still alive?"

"Yeah, and he took me to see Riley to get my mind off things. Riley's not doing well, you know. He hates it there. You should visit him. Anyway, I really wanted to talk to you, because I…I lost my best friend and I was _completely_ numb, and I thought that you would be able to make me feel _something_. I thought…oh I don't know what I thought."

"Jade, I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be like this, I …never wanted you to put so much trust in me…so become so dependant-"

"I am _not_ dependant on you, okay? I am not dependant on _anyone_ ! I'm just an idiot who fell in love with a man who lies."

"Jade, I didn't lie, I love you," Leroy said.

"I love you too, Riley , but I am definitely not dependant on you," I defended myself.

"What did you say?" Leroy asked, dumbstruck.

"I said, 'I love you, but-"

"No, you said, I love you, Riley."

"What? No I didn't." Holy crud, I did.

"Yes, you did! Why would you say that? Is there something I should know about?

Leroy managed you sound angry and jealous while looking wounded at the same time.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! Of course not! Goodness, Leroy! Don't you trust me?"

When he didn't answer I said (in a not-so-nice tone), "The only reason I said that was because in the back of my mind I was thinking about how you _lied_ about visiting him, and don't you dare try to turn this around on me!"

"Ahem!" Maggie appeared in the doorway and cleared her throat. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you Margery, Jade and I were just having a discussion," Leroy said, sounding eerily calm and convincing.

"We were not having a discussion, Leroy, we were having an argument. Why must you always try to sugarcoat things?" I screamed.

"Jade, darling, I came here to apologize and look where it's gotten us," Leroy said.

"Maybe the two of you should take a break from each other," Maggie suggested.

Neither Leroy or I said anything.

"You both rushed into this, and face it , Jade, he only says he loves you because you look like your mother."

"That isn't true!" Leroy and I both said at the same time.

"Maggie, may I have a moment alone with Jade?" Leroy asked her.

Maggie nodded and left the room.

"She…she was wrong…what she said…about my mom...right?" I asked him, my voice cracking.

"Of course she was, cherie."

"Was she also wrong when she said that we should take a break?"

"I …I don't know." Leroy frowned.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," I whisered.

"I'm sorry, Jade…"

"I know, Leroy. It's okay. I get it. We both need to think about things."

He kissed my forehead. "I'll call you," he said before he teleported away.

I'll call you.

Not I love, you, but I'll call you.

"Okay?" I said aloud to the empty room. "Fine."

"Maggie walked in a moment later. "Is everything alright, Jade?"

"Yes. No. Maybe? I think Leroy and I just broke up."

**Maggie's POV**

"Aw sweetie, I'm sorry." Yes! Finally!

"You are?" Jade asked me, a suspicious look on her face.

"I don't like to see you upset. But don't worry, you'll find someone else. I can call Roger over-"

"No! I don't want someone else, I want Leroy!"

_Well,_ I thought, _so do I. You can't always get what you want_.

**Leroy's POV**

I teleported back to my home in Paris, and Rory was in my bedroom waiting for me. Her pink hair now had yellow streaks in it.

"How'd it go?" She asked me.

"Not too well," I answered.

"Aw," She faked a pout before she hopped off my bed and started kissing my neck. "How about we reenact last night to make you feel better?"

**plz review on the recent happens of this chappie. if anyone didnt understand this, jade like riley, riley only has eyes for rebecca. roger wants jade, leroy and jade was (were) dating. and maggie wants leroy and leroy is banging rory. if anyone would like a diagram of this, i have to wait till my comp. works again to post it on photobucket, but wen i do, i will put a link on my profile for u all.**

**vote on my poll on my profile, _Roger or Leroy?_**

**we also set up a group on facebook called _The Silly Sunflower Lives On!!!!_ please look us up, it as the seaweed cover as the pic and join the group and make us happy and recia recia writ more wit threats.**

**peace out ppl**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


	6. Chapter 6

**rebecca's A/N: so glad recia has finally updated. heehee my man is in this chappy ^_^ i don't own, recia does.**

**recia's (the author) A/N: **I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I've taken so long to post this! I've been having writer's block for the longest time, but now I'm writing again and I will never take that long to write another chapter again. Sorry! Short recap of the last chapter: Riley's in rehab, Britney died, Leroy's cheating on Jade (well not anymore, since they're broken up), Maggie's trying to push Jade back with Roger because she likes Leroy. Kay? Sorry again for the wait! Also, I rly hope this was rated M for some of the content that will be coming up soon…but idr. And I didn't put much of Riley's accent in when its from his POV, because according to him, he doesn't have an accent. Okay! New chapter time!

**Chapter Six**

**Riley's POV**

"Have a seat, Riley." I was having a one-on-one therapy session with the preppy bitch Susan or Sarah or something, because she thought I needed extra attention. Bullshit. She just didn't have anything better to do.

I sat, and this is as much cooperation as she was going to get.

"How are you feeling today?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to talk about my feelings.

"Hmmm, let's try this again," the doctor began when I didn't say anything. "You're pretty young, only about three hundred years. Do you sleep?"

"Aye."

She nodded. "Really? That's strange; vampires your age don't usually sleep. How often do you sleep?"

"Sometimes," I mumbled.

"Be a little more specific, please," she said.

This is usually about the time people get annoyed with me. I'm usually met with a frustrated glare, a pair of rolled eyes, something like that but _she_, she was unfazed. No even a discontented sigh.

I frowned. "I-I don't know, it's strange. I don't usually sleep, but on occasion, I do."

She nodded silently and scribbled something on a notepad.

"Okay. And how do you feel about humans, Riley?"

I shifted again; I couldn't seem to make myself sit still. "Human? Eh, I mean they're okay."

"Just okay? You don't particularly like or dislike them?"

I shook my head and frowned at her again. Why was she asking me all these pointless questions?

"I was just wondering because you had a human visitor…that doesn't happen often. Is she a friend?"

I scoffed. "No, I wouldn't exactly say that."

"Then how do you know her?" She asked.

"She, Jade, lives next door to me."

"Oh, Jade lives in Scotland?" She asked. More scribbling.

"No, my other home. She's my brother's girlfriend."

"But you're friendly with her?"

"I already told ye, we're no' friends."

She nodded some more and did more scribbling and asked a few more questions. "Okay, Riley. I think that's enough for now, thank you."

I stood and walked out of the room. Damned woman and her irrelevant questions.

I went back to my room. Until then, I was in a room alone, not sharing with anyone else, but I told my roommate was to arrive today. When I got back to my room, he was there.

"What's your name?" He asked me. He was unusually short and there was something odd about the way he was built. It took me a moment to realize he was a dwarf.

"M'name's Riley," I mumbled.

"I'm Joe."

I didn't know what to do with myself, so I just sat on my bed.

"What are you here for, Riley?"

"It is said that I drink more than I should."

"'It is said'? So you're still in denial, I see. Weren't you in my group therapy? Well, I'm a recovering sex addict, I've been here for a while, but they're finally letting me share a room with someone."

"I'm not in denial."

"Right, of course not. I never wanted to admit my problem. But I cheated on my wife about twenty times, a few with her father! So, are you like, Irish or something?"

Bugger, did this Joe fellow ever shut up?

I was going to answer him, but a nurse walked in and told me I had another visitor. I left my room quickly and followed him to the meeting room, where my visitor was waiting.

It was Leroy.

"Bonjour, Riley. I'm sorry I didn't visit sooner."

"I'm sure you were busy," I mumbled. "What bought you here now?"

"I wanted to see how you were." Leroy said, looking wounded.

"That's bullshit, I can always tell when you're lying," I said. He obviously had Jade fooled, but not me.

Leroy frowned. "I don't have Jade fooled, whatever you mean by that. But as long as we're on the subject, I need to ask you something about that."

"What?" I said, then clenched my jaw. I _knew_ he wasn't here because he actually cared how I was doing.

"There's nothing going on between you and Jade, right?"

"That is the stupidest thing anyone's ever asked me in my entire life."

Leroy relaxed a little; I hadn't noticed he was so tense before. He sighed with relief.

"But don't ask me to lie to her for you," I said to him.

"Why-what do you mean?" Leroy asked.

"Don't tell me anything you don't want her to know, because I'm not going to lie, do you understand?"

After a moment, Leroy frowned, but he nodded. "Okay."

"And that might mean you want to guard your thoughts, too, because know I know what you were doing the night Britney died, and how she died."

In that instant I was completely shut off from Leroy's thoughts. "Please don't tell her that, Riley."

A nurse came and told me I had another visitor. She asked if I wanted her to wait or have her come in while Leroy was still there.

"I'll leave," Leroy volunteered. "Riley, I'll tell her, I swear I'll tell her when the time I right. Just don't tell her now, please."

It's not that I wanted to hurt or betray Leroy, but he'd been doing that to everyone around him lately without a care, and I was not the only one who was sick of it. Fucking bastard deserved whatever was coming to him.

"I'm not making any promises," I said before he left.

**well, thats it. please review, recia would ly appeciate it ^_^**

**xoxo  
rebecca**


End file.
